crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sphynxinatorix/Sphynxinatorix's Guide For Crash Bandicoot 1
Hello everybody! Welcome to my first guide for Crash Bandicoot 1 ! ''' '''Note: This guide is still in beta, it is not finished yet. I will keep updating it often! This guide has a lots of things about crash 1 in it! Friendly and nice comments are highly appreciated! Informations Release Dates: '''NTSC-US - August 1994 PAL- November 1994 '''Platforms: Playstation / Playstation Store Genre: 3D Platformer Developed by: 'Naughty Dog Story: Somewhere in a small Australian archipelago, the evil scientist Dr. Neo Cortex is snatching marsupials off of their natural habitats to create an army of super animals. He intends to take over the World and shut up all those who laughed at his ideas. To do this, he has requested the help of Dr. Nitrus Brio, a long-time friend, and a bit of a rival. Brio created the first fully functional Evolvo-Ray, a machine capable of increasing intelligence in animals and giving them human-like qualities. In short, it evolves any animal that gets zapped with it. After the evolution, one final step is added: the exposure of the animal to the Cortex Vortex, a mind-controlling device created by Dr. Cortex himself. With the plan established and everything ready, Dr. Cortex gives the experiment a green light and starts evolving and brainwashing the marsupials. Amidst these marsupials is Crash, an Eastern Barred Bandicoot, and the general-to-be in Cortex's marsupial army. While the evolution goes fine on Crash, the Cortex Vortex doesn't. This makes Cortex throw Crash away as garbage - his second big mistake of the day. Before Crash got the boot, he met a charming she-bandicoot named Tawna, and he's not going to give up on her without a fight, even if he has to confront the evil doctor himself. Crash is washed away by the sea, drifting unconsciously and eventually arriving to what they call N. Sanity Island. Protecting this island and the whole archipelago is the spirit of Aku Aku, a once great and benevolent witch doctor. When he learns that Crash is out to defeat Cortex (and thus, stop his pollution), Aku Aku decides to help him. Aku Aku protects and communicates with Crash through the aid of a special mask. They both set out to stop Cortex's plans, and this marks the beginning of an endless quarrel between a scientist and his creation. Cast Crash Bandicoot Aku Aku Tawna Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. Nitrus Brio Pinstripe Potoroo Papu Papu Koala Kong Ripper Roo Generalities Crash Bandicoot is a simple 3D platformer starring a spinning, orange, crate-smashing marsupial. It's the first entry in an ongoing series that joins cartoony antics with solid and memorable gameplay. The game was developed by Naughty Dog, the team behind Crash's conception and the first four games in the series. The gameplay is simple and straight to the point. You control Crash in linear 3D paths as you spin to defeat enemies and break Crates. Spinning is Crash's basic form of attack. Jump across gaps to make your way through and reach the end of the level (marked by a glowing yellow whirlwind). Level design sometimes swaps from a behind-the-back perspective to sideways, with some levels being almost entirely in 2D. In addition, there is a couple of levels where you'll be running into the screen as you flee from giant boulders (chase scenes are an element that would become a staple in the series). Crash will die if he comes into contact with an enemy or hazard, or if he falls into a bottomless pit. Like everything else in this series, Crash's death is handled humourously, and it sometimes varies depending on what kills him. For instance, if Crash touches fire, he will burn into a pile of ashes in cartoony fashion. Levels are accessed via a map screen. The map shows you the 3 islands Crash will have to go through, and you can revisit levels you've beaten previously. Every now and then you'll have to fight bosses. They all follow distinct patterns, so try to memorize these if you want to beat them. You can't just harm bosses directly, so you'll either have to figure out a weak spot, a strategy or the time interval in which they become vulnerable. They're not overly complex to figure out, but they'll be significantly challenging the first time you play the game. 'Crash smash! Crate-smashing is an important activity in Crash Bandicoot. Not only do Crates offer you goodies but breaking all the Crates in a level also awards you an important prize. Also keep an eye out for Checkpoint Crates. In case you lose a life, you will respawn at the last Checkpoint you've opened, which makes these Crates very important and hard to miss. All Crates meant to be broken can be spun into, and most of them can also be jumped on, which has a double purpose - breaking them and bouncing on them to reach greater heights. To get maximum height, hold the jump button when bouncing off a Crate. Arrow Crates send you even higher and they can be jumped on for as many times as you like (so spin them when you want to break them). Watch out for TNT Crates, as they will explode if you spin them. To get rid of them, jump on them and get clear before the timer reaches 0. Collect Them All! Gems are the most important items in the game, and each Gem allows you to save your progress. They're the prize for breaking all the Crates in a level. Most Gems are clear and colourless, with a few coloured ones waiting to be found. Coloured Gems unlock secret passages in levels, which usually contain hidden Crates (necessary for yet more Gems). This means you'll have to backtrack sometimes, because more often than not, you will not have the required Coloured Gem to open a secret passage at first. Collecting all the Gems in the game unlocks an alternate ending and the epilogue. Wumpa Fruits are the most common pick-ups in the game. Collecting 100 of these will offer you an extra life. Other pick-ups include the Witch Doctor Masks, which summon the good spirit Aku Aku. For each mask you possess, you gain an extra hit point (up to a total of 2). By picking up 3 masks, you are granted a short burst of invincibility. Aku Aku will follow Crash around until he only has one hit point left again. Character icons are found inside certain Crates, and they're usually rare. Icons that depict the titular hero give you extra lives, one for each you collect. You can also find icons of Tawna (a blonde she-bandicoot), Brio (a bald scientist with a long head) and Cortex (a scientist with a large cranium and an "N" on his forehead, and the main villain of the game). If you pick 3 of either of these in the same level, you'll be promptly transported into a Bonus stage. Bonus stages are short 2D segments filled with Crates, and these range from sweet and simple to just plain crazy. Tawna's bonuses are important because completing them offers you a chance to save your progress. Completing a Cortex bonus gives you a special key, which unlocks a secret level (very important for 100% completion). There are only two Cortex bonuses in the entire game. As for Brio's bonuses, they're the only ones that can be replayed as many times as you like, and serve merely as a way to stack up extra lives. In any of the bonus stages, you will not lose a life if Crash dies. All that and looks too! 3D was the all rage at the time Crash Bandicoot came out. With the improvement in hardware, consoles soon began sporting games with full 3D graphics, and Crash Bandicoot was one of the first platformers to make use of these capabilities. This game had amazing visuals for its time, including charming backgrounds, textures and animations, as well as characters with different facial expressions and moving lips (this aspect was practically non-existent back then). This all makes Crash Bandicoot a game that was much ahead of its time in this department. The Australian-themed sceneries that are filled with beaches, jungles, temples and giant stone idols have since become associated with the series. The music is stylistic and recognizable, and you can't hear it without thinking of Crash. The tribal themes and the frequent use of xylophones and didgeridoos quickly become one with the game. The soundtrack was arranged by the Mutato Muzika, who would stick around for all the Crash games developed by Naughty Dog. Controls 'Crash Bandicoot' *Jump - Press the X button to jump in the air. For a higher jump, hold the X button longer. To get maximum height, hold the X button whilst bouncing off of enemies and crates (2 crates height). *Spin - Press the Square or Circle button to spin for a small amount of time, enabling Crash to defeat enemies that make contact with him. 'Warthog' *When riding the warthog, you'll be running forward at high speed, and with no means to brake or turn around. Move sideways with the D-Pad and jump to avoid obstacles and holes. 'Miscellaneous' *HUD - Press the Triangle button to bring out the Heads-Up Display. Rotate map - Press the Square button to rotate the map left and the Circle button to rotate it right. Levels N. Sanity Island ''' '''1. N. Sanity Beach 2. 'Jungle Rollers '''3. 'The Great Gate '''4. Boulders 5. '''Upstream '''Boss 1:Papu Papu 6. 'Rolling Stones '''7. 'Hog Wild '8. 'Native Fortress 'Second Island ' '9. 'Up the Creek '''Boss 2: Ripper Roo 10. The Lost City 11. Temple Ruins 12. Road to Nowhere 13. Boulder Dash Secret Level 1: Whole Hog 14. Sunset Vista Boss 3:Koala Kong Cortex Island 15. 'Heavy Machinery '''16. 'Cortex Power '17. 'Generator Room '18. 'Toxic Waste '''Boss 4:[https://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Pinstripe ' '''Pinstripe] '''19'. The High Road 20. 'Slippery Climb '''21. 'Lights Out 'Secret Level 2: 'Fumbling in the Dark '22. 'Jaws of Darkness '23. 'Castle Machinery '''Boss 5.[https://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Nitrus_Brio ' '''Dr. Nitrus Brio] '''24. 'The Lab 25. 'The Great Hall '''Boss 6. 'Dr. Neo Cortex Versions '''Version Differences Between NTSC-US and PAL The NTSC-US version is the original game, released primarily in the United States of America and Canada. The PAL version, released in Europe and a few other territories some time later, features a few tweaks and changes not present in the original game. Those are as follows: Ripper Roo - Ripper Roo jumps slower in the PAL version. The Lost City - At the very beginning of the level, two Crates can be found behind an Iron Box stack (3 boxes high). In the PAL version, it's actually possible to jump over it from the right (but not from the left), which is a bit of an odd thing to begin with, since Crash can usually jump over 2 boxes tops. This isn't possible at all in the NTSC version (or the Japanese one for that matter). The Lab Checkpoints - The PAL version only has one Checkpoint in the entire level, instead of the original two. 'Between NTSC-J and the others' This is the Japanese version of the game and it's based on the original NTSC-US game, so none of the PAL changes apply to it. Lots of other changes were made to it, though.